


because we're friends

by CompanionLight



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I think it was 2017, Natori and Natsume are the main ppl here, Natori-centric, Prompt: Favorite Chapter/Episode/Arc, content from manga chapters 14 and 60-62 and 72-73, i gotta say, so I'm quite in a pickle of which characters to tag haha, there's really not much action from the other characters, written for Natsumeweek 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompanionLight/pseuds/CompanionLight
Summary: Shuuichi isn't stupid. He suspects –knowsthat Natsume's always been carrying something important with him. He doesn't know what it is exactly, but he just knows it's somethingdangerous. And so Shuuichi's worry grows. And grows.And grows.





	because we're friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for natsumeweek, prompt: favorite chapter/episode/arc
> 
> Disclaimer: This isn't exactly a single chapter/arc 'cause my favorite parts are scattered throughout the manga, as seen in the chapter intervals in the tags. Original work is owned by Midorikawa Yuki.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natori's perspective of things.

The first time Shuuichi realized Natsume was carrying something important with him, it was at their trip to the hot springs. He had caught the tail end of Natsume’s conversation with the Youkai – Sumie, was it? – and even the part where he had a piece of paper tucked in between his lips.

 

 

Shuuichi had thought odd of it, but he didn’t have the time to think into it further as the Youkai geared up to attack Natsume, and he couldn’t have that, so he threw away everything but the thought and the instinct to protect him.

 

 

And then everything, his true purpose as to why he was in that inn as well as his motives in bringing Natsume along with him, kind of just unfolded from there.

 

 

Needless to say, he felt a little bit guilty about deceiving Natsume to go with him on this trip, when all he could have done was ask, but he couldn’t quite find it in himself to do anything but lie at that time because he was so used to doing so.

 

 

_You don't need to lie when you're with me, Natsume._

 

 

It was a testament to his hypocrisy that he could confidently convey these words when he himself resorted to manipulation just to get Natsume to come with him with the least resistance possible. But, well… he’d say that old habits die hard, even if it was a shitty excuse. He feels himself letting up a little bit though when Natsume confesses that he himself had been keeping things from Shuuichi as well, and that statement brings him back to what Natsume was doing with the Youkai before, the beginnings of suspicion taking root in his mind.

 

 

However, that was something that could be dealt with at a later date, and right now, what’s more important is for him to seal that Youkai properly.

 

 

Shuuichi could admit to himself that he panicked just a little bit when his paper dolls failed to subdue the Youkai, but then he proceeded to all at once feel relieved, impressed, and just slightly irked at the fact that a fairly powerful Youkai that Natsume had saved prior to their trip had been the one to save them when his exorcism had failed. Huh, maybe helping Youkai isn’t so bad after all…?

 

 

He’ll... entertain that thought another time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next time the matter comes up, a few months, close to a year, had passed (although the passage of time did nothing to dissuade Shuuichi's suspicions). Tsukiko-san had called and he’d sent a paper doll containing the details of their meet up, only to later find out that that doll had fallen to the ground due to the rain and was picked up by none other than Natsume.

 

 

It was funny, in a despairing kind of way, how fate decided to let them meet again under this circumstance no less, but it was all the more frustrating because Shuuichi no longer wanted Natsume to be actively involved in this line of his work. The various times he _had_ been involved, Shuuichi had been infected by his compassion and kindness and recklessness, three things that exorcists usually lacked – and for good reason, because those three things entail weakness, and Youkai and Humans alike take advantage of that.

 

 

But… when Shuuichi looks at Natsume and all his compassionate glory, he can’t associate him with the word. Natsume is anything but weak; he’s brave and determined, and he’s also just a tad bit fragile, but that doesn’t make him weak. He knows that anyone who’s had a childhood dealing with Youkai couldn’t have grown up being fully accepted, and maybe Shuuichi’s just projecting, but he can’t help but think that it shows with Natsume’s actions because, just like Shuuichi himself, he’s grown accustomed to lying, he finds certain acts of kindness directed toward him surprising, he has a hard time trusting people, and he…

 

 

He keeps secrets, no matter how dangerous, just so he could protect other people.

 

 

“Are you the Natsume of the Book of Friends that I’ve heard so much about?”

 

 

And that brings Shuuichi back into the present, because there it is. There it is again. The... undeniable recognition that Youkai have of Natsume's name.

 

 

“Natori-san…”

 

 

Shuuichi barely has time to analyze the creeping horror in Natsume's voice before the Youkai interrupts. “Tsk, so the exorcist brat is here. Did you overhear us?”

 

 

Shuuichi hesitated, noting his own obvious unwelcome presence and choosing his words carefully. “...No, but it sounded intriguing. Care to fill me in?"

 

 

The Youkai snorted. “Who would tell a halfwit exorcist like you?”

 

 

Shuuichi’s eyes narrowed. The way the Youkai said it… it seemed more than just an insult. Various calculations and assumptions bounced around Shuuichi’s brain as he considered the palpable shock – and, dare he say it, _dread_ – in Natsume’s face upon his arrival and the Youkai’s hostility towards himself, but the moment of distraction allowed the Youkai to flee, effectively stopping his thoughts and putting him back into reality.

 

 

Later on, after the affair had ended and he’d told Natsume that whatever he had to say, he can say when he’s ready, Shuuichi thought. The apparent fame of Natsume – whether it was of the boy himself or his name – amongst the Youkai is downright alarming, if only because it means that Natsume is so deeply entangled in Youkai business that he’s well-known by them across the land. Originally, Shuuichi had thought that that fame was brought about by Natsume’s big heart for any and all beings around him, but maybe there’s more to it than that.

 

 

Maybe… maybe his name was well-known because it was attached to _something_ he has, something that holds importance and _power_ over the Youkai. Something powerful and terrifying and _dangerous_.

 

 

Something that the kind Natsume maybe shouldn’t have in his possession.

 

 

The Book of Friends, huh…?

 

* * *

 

Shuuichi had just exorcised a particularly pesky Youkai when he heard two smaller ones fretting over being exorcised themselves behind a bush not far from him. 

 

 

_“Hey, isn’t that an exorcist?”_

 

 

_“Eh?! How scary… we might be exorcised if he finds us.”_

 

 

Shuuichi finds himself amused, and slightly offended that they think so low of him as to dare talk about him and assume he can’t hear their gossiping, so he butts in, telling them that if he kept exorcising the small fry, it would be bad for his health. The low-level Youkai, fearing for their lives, sputtered and asked for forgiveness, begging that he spare them in exchange for doing anything he demanded. Shuuichi, not one to pass up the opportunity, asks. 

 

 

“Have you heard of the Book of Friends?” 

 

 

The small Youkai are quaking and weak-willed, but in the end they say nothing helpful about it and quickly run off. Shuuichi purses his lips. 

 

 

_Hm_ , so it appears that the Book of Friends is a well-kept secret among the Youkai that, for some reason or the other, should _not_ be known by exorcists. 

 

 

Now the question is, _why_? 

 

 

What power could the Book of Friends possibly hold that would threaten the Youkai greatly should an exorcist get his hands on it? 

 

 

Shuuichi racks his brain. 

 

 

Youkai are generally afraid of exorcists because they do not want to be exterminated. So, if an exorcist in possession of the Book would be much more dangerous and fearsome for the Youkai, then Shuuichi could safely assume that the Book is fairly powerful. 

 

 

_Well, of course, that's already expected._

 

 

Shuuichi shakes away the thought and proceeds with his line of thinking. Frankly, the name ‘Book of Friends’ is ridiculous and irritatingly vague, and Shuuichi will get nowhere trying to decipher why exactly it’s called like that without consulting the owner, so he sticks to what he absolutely knows. 

 

 

It’s a book, plain and simple, but why is a book important, of all things? He mulls over what possible use a book could be to an exorcist. A book could contain writings, texts, or symbols, or any combination of those things, and Shuuichi could think of a few things that require just that for exorcists. 

 

 

It could be a book of spells, for example, that could effectively and efficiently exorcise Youkai. However, Shuuichi could not see the wisdom in simply carrying a book of spells around, and a competent exorcist should already know the important spells by heart anyway, so he scratches that thought away. 

 

 

A collection of circles, perhaps? That could serve _some_ sort of purpose for exorcists, having a ready-made stash of different types of circles made for different purposes. Although, while it _may_ be convenient in some way for some people, for Shuuichi, it would only limit the sizes of the circles, and this kind of inflexibility could be fatally dangerous, especially under a time crunch. He’d have to redraw them on the ground anyway if he needed a bigger one, which is most often the case. 

 

 

The last thing Shuuichi could think of that would need writing of some sort in an exorcist’s job would be forming a contract. 

 

 

That is not _at all_ a pleasant possibility. 

 

 

Shuuichi has caught only a glimpse of the Book, and from what he remembered, it was _thick_. Sure forming contracts with Youkai was something that exorcists do to expand their resources, but it’s usually done so in a small number. Shuuichi himself has only three shiki, and that’s already somewhat impressive for someone who’s basically operating outside of a fully operating clan. If that _thing_ actually contained contracts, however, then it means that a _lot_ of Youkai were involved, and for such a thing to be in Natsume’s hands… he didn’t want to think of the possibility. Not yet. Shuuichi lowered his hat. 

 

 

He best be going back. Natsume’s coming soon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Shuuichi had gone back to his condo with Natsume after picking him up, he was surprised to see one of his acquaintances – Aimiya-san – hanging around by the entrance of the building. And because fate just liked to screw with him, said acquaintance had also invited Shuuichi to an event in the Hakozaki house and managed to _drag Natsume along_. 

 

 

Shuuichi had been careless. He should have never paraded around with Natsume, and now some weird rumor had spread about him. 

 

 

He managed to suppress a sigh as they entered the premises of the Hakozaki house and quickly put on his business smile, listening attentively to Beniko-san’s request to find the elder Hakozaki’s study and seriously considering it. 

 

 

It was a great opportunity, Shuuichi thought. His only regret was having Natsume be in the presence of other exorcists, especially since the Matobas are most probably elbow-deep into this matter as well. 

 

 

But really, it was an opportunity that Shuuichi could not pass up, and he’d just have to take the risk. Natsume could defend himself fairly well enough anyway, and he had his cat bodyguard too, but just to ease his own conscience a little bit, he asked Hiiragi to go with Natsume as well, and also made Natsume dress as a shiki for good measure. 

 

 

With that done, he set out to do some searching on his own. Urihime and Sasago had reported back to him after a while with a non-affirmative of the study’s location, but they both promised to search harder and Shuuichi only nodded. He’d thought as much anyway. There was no way his shiki could find it that quick considering it was hidden by an exorcist of exceptional skill. 

 

 

He continued searching on his own but no such luck turned up on his end as well. He sighed forlornly, thinking if it was impossible after all. 

 

 

_Ah, but if it’s Natsume…_

 

 

Shuuichi found himself thinking. Natsume is different after all; he might just be able to find it. 

 

 

He might have mused on it more, but then he was interrupted by the presence of another exorcist. 

 

 

Nanase-san. 

 

 

“Natori!” the elder pleasantly exclaimed. “As usual, you pick up on interesting stories very quickly.” 

 

 

Shuuichi blurts out his greeting and they proceed on chatting. When asked about Natsume, Shuuichi simply waves it off and states that he hasn’t seen him. 

 

 

He doesn’t want Natsume doing anything with the Matoba clan, not after he read Matoba’s letter to Natsume. 

 

 

Nanase-san finally leaves and he takes the opportunity to look for Natsume and warn him about her. When Shuuichi does find him though, he was being attacked by a Youkai, and he tries so hard, his _hardest_ , to pretend that he didn’t hear about the Book of Friends from the Youkai, simply telling it to stay away from Natsume and attempting to rescue the younger male only for the fat cat to jump in and save him instead, but he knew Natsume knew that he heard it, so he tried placating him, telling him he’d just pretend he didn’t hear anything. 

 

 

Natsume surprised him with his response.

 

  
  
“Natori-san… I won’t say it now because there are Youkai around, but after everything is done, will you hear me out?”

 

 

The statement gave Shuuichi pause, but he smiled and replied, “Of course.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“My grandmother was called Natsume Reiko. It seems she had strong spiritual power.” 

 

 

Shuuichi perked up, his surprise at Natsume’s abrupt openness veiled by his rapt attention to every word and gesture coming from the teen, making sure to take in every detail building up to whatever explanation Natsume had for the Book of Friends.

 

 

“She was bad at dealing with humans so she was always involved with Youkai.” A pause. _A familiar narrative_ , Shuuichi thought. “She would challenge some, and when the Youkai lost, she made them write their names on a piece of paper. It seems she collected these.” Another pause, Natsume looking straight ahead but gaze going through the mansion doused in spiritual fire, as if looking at a vision only he could see. 

 

 

Shuuichi felt disarmed at the revelation, at what it obviously means, at what it entails. 

 

 

Natsume had said that she’d made them write their names. Shuuichi isn’t stupid; he’d deliberately told Natsume a while back that contracts formed with Youkai would require a name other than their real one, so the younger male’s lack of elaboration meant only one thing: the real names of the Youkai had been written.

 

 

It was a forbidden act. 

 

 

He listened on as Natsume continued to tell him about his grandmother, about how she’d made the Book of Friends out of loneliness, about how he’d inherited it and… 

 

 

And about how, since he’s the only living blood relative left of Reiko, he’s the only one able to return the names to their respective owners, which was why he’s now made it _his_ mission to do so. 

 

 

_It’s not really troublesome_ , Natsume had said. _The Book of Friends is his_ _treasure_ , his mind had not-so-helpfully concluded.

 

 

It was all… very difficult to accept for Shuuichi, even as he had calmly responded, because he knew, even if Natsume didn’t say so, that it was dangerous, risky, unsafe, _life-threatening_. And he knew Natsume knew that as well, yet the younger still persists in doing so, if only to free the Youkai. Such a heavy burden for someone so... young and innocent. Shuuichi resists a shuddering breath. 

 

 

Natsume was kind. 

 

 

Natsume was _too_ kind.

 

 

“It would be better if… such a dangerous thing was _burned_ ,” Shuuichi breathed out. Natsume, not having heard it amidst the crackle of fire, asked what he had said, but Shuuichi merely brushed it off.

 

 

When Natsume had gone and the whole Hakozaki affair had been left behind, Shuuichi stopped to think. He didn’t want the Book of Friends to stay in Natsume’s hands any longer, but Shuuichi had a feeling that nothing he’d say would persuade Natsume into giving it up, because Natsume’s just like that. Shuuichi can’t see him willingly throwing away the Book; if anything, he’d probably fight tooth and nail just to protect it and to not let it fall into the wrong hands. 

 

 

_The Book of Friends is his treasure._

 

 

The thought invades his brain again and Shuuichi sighs exasperatedly, looking at the sky.

 

 

What was he going to do with Natsume?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yeah that's the story. I am labeling this as a character study of Natori even though I'm not sure that's what this is wi n kwo nk 
> 
> I went through great pains to edit this thing that I wrote two years ago. Kept going on and off 'cause I didn't know if this was even good enough to post or smthn. I figured I wasted too much time on this to not post it so here it is. I'm mcfreakin losing it so just freakin take it.
> 
> And uhhh, preview of the next chap 'cause I need to push myself to actually f i n i s h this:
> 
>  
> 
> _“Natori-san! Natori-san, wait! The Book– it’s reacting!” Natsume shouted, stopping Shuuichi’s assault on it and momentarily distracting him from the Youkai._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Watch out–!” Hiiragi warned, and Shuuichi turned to the Youkai, expecting to be hit, but that was prevented by the fat cat turning into his beast form and grabbing the Youkai in between his teeth._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Natsume, now!” The white-furred beast looked to Natsume, his deep voice carrying across the land to where Natsume was, the Book suddenly out and opened._
> 
>  
> 
> _“One who would protect me…” Natsume chanted, and Shuuichi looked on, confused and enchanted all at once. “…show me your name.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _As the words were pronounced, the pages of the Book started flipping on its own and then abruptly stopped, a single page left standing. Shuuichi watched, enamored. He saw as the younger male ripped the page from the book and held it between his lips, a sight which he has seen only once before, at the inn with the hot springs._
> 
>  
> 
> _And then, Natsume clapped, and blew._
> 
>  
> 
> _The characters from the paper flew towards the captive Youkai in Madara’s mouth, and then a bright and soft light filled the air as the ink sank into the Youkai’s forehead, symbolically indicating that its name has been returned._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **see y'all on the next chap**

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time posting on ao3, please be h a r s h with me ;)


End file.
